charhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
_______________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Mario, formerly known as Jumpman or Mr. Video, is the main protagonist in Nintendo's most successful and long running franchise as well as being the mascot for the company. Mario first appeared in Nintendo's first game released, released 1981 to be exact, called Donkey Kong. The game was rather simple; a carpenter called "Jumpman" would jump over barrels and avoid other hazards in a construction site order to reach his girlfriend, Pauline, who was carried up to that spot in the first place by a wild gorilla, named Donkey Kong, who was in love with her. Ever since 1981, Mario has starred in over 200 games, in which he when from a carpenter named Jumpman in the game Donkey Kong, to an Italian plumber who we know today as the legendary modern Mario. The games he starred in were at first 2D, platforming games. But as the franchise build and he slowly became the modern face of video games, he has starred in many 3D games and has even been seen in several other of the massive company's franchises. "Cheerful. Inspiring. Jumpy. Everyone loves Mario—and for good reason! The mustached one has been bravely battling bad guys for decades, and shows no signs of slowing down. He’s remarkably resilient for a plumber, smashing bricks and bouncing off walls like a parkour star. These amazing athletic skills are put to good use in a variety of sports, like tennis, baseball, soccer, and even auto racing. Mario may be a sporting superstar, but his main interest, of course, is keeping his beloved Princess Peach safe and away from the clutches of Bowser." - Nintendo Read on to see how this short little guy who saved his girlfriend from an untamed gorilla became the face of modern video games we know of today. Appearance Mario is a short Italian plumber that has blue overalls, yellow buttons, brown shoes, a red hat and shirt, and white gloves today, However, the history of his looks was rather complicated than his simple looks today. When Shigeru Miyamoto first designed the short carpenter, he did not wear the blue overalls and the red shirt that we see today in the modern Mario franchise, in fact, it was flipped around. Mario had red overalls and a blue shirt to go under them. He also had blue shoes during gameplay - though the cover of the actual game shows Jumpman wearing his shiny brown ones. He also did have a red hat - though it did not hold the "M" that the modern Mario hat has. After this release, Mario's, or at that time, Jumpman's appearance was sure to change. He also has the same black hair and mustache as well as the same white gloves and the same two yellow buttons. - Red Overalls - Black Mustache - Red Hat - Blue Shirt - White Gloves - Brown Shoes - Black Hair - Two Buttons - Four Fingers When Mario Bros. released, Jumpman's, now called Mario, looks had changed. He had the same brown shoes, white gloves, and yellow buttons, but the two dominant colors had flopped. Mario now had blue overalls and a blue hat, and he had red shirt under those overalls. However, Mario's looks changed many more times after this release as well. When Super Mario Bros. released, Mario's blue overalls and his hat has reverted back to red, however his hair, shoes, and shirt has now changed to a awkward green. He had no gloves on, and this look was classified as the most unique from the two before. However, when Super Mario Bros. 2 hit, Mario's overalls turned back to blue, and his hat and shirt turned back to red. His buttons were yellow, his gloves were back and white again, and his hair was black. However, his shoes were blue. Once again, Mario's looks have not stopped changing yet, though it was nearing an end. At last, Mario's looks were settled when Super Mario Bros. 3 was released. Mario had blue overalls, a red hat and shirt, white gloves, yellow buttons, and his shoes were brown. Though during actual gameplay it may not have looked like this, this is when Nintendo settled the plumber's appearance. He would not change much more after this. After that, well, he has pretty much been looking the exact same. Most games following Super Mario Bros. 3 he has been wearing the blue overalls and the red shirt and hat. When he hit 3D games his appearance did not change at all. He has always been the same plumber Mario, and to be honest, Nintendo does not look like they are going to change him anytime soon. Game Highlights Mario has featured in over 200 games, so it is hard to fit all of them on a single page. We are not going to do that. Instead, we are going to pick out several games, that we CAN fit on a single page, that stood out beyond the rest and made up the massive Mario franchise that modern gamers know of today. Mario in Donkey Kong Mario's first debut appearance was in 1981, when a game called "Donkey Kong" released, published by a company named Nintendo. The game started off with a gorilla, named Donkey Kong, who was carrying a woman, named Pauline, traveled up to the top of a stage and started jumping up and down, tilting the platforms that led to the top of the stage. A man, named Jumpman, would appear at the bottom and the level would start. Donkey Kong would start rolling barrels down the tilted platforms, occasionally jumping up and down in rage. Jumpman would then have to jump over these barrels and climb up the ladders to reach the two at the top. Jumpman and Pauline would reunite, only for the enraged ape to seize the woman again and climb to the top of the next stage, in which Jumpman would have to climb to the top once more. This process would repeat, each level having their own layout and hazards, for a couple times until in the final stage was beaten, in which Mario would send Donkey Kong falling down to the bottom of the construction site, and Mario would reunite with Pauline for good. Mario in Mario Bros. Some time after reuniting with Pauline and sending Donkey Kong down to bother him no longer, Mario went down into the sewers to unite with his brother, Luigi. They would have to fix up the pipes, which were funked up, by beating enemies and passing phases. This was were Luigi first appeared, as well Mario getting the job as a plumber, as the carpenter job from Donkey Kong was abandoned after the game's release. In one of the remakes, Bowser would randomly appear in the area, lighting enemies on fire. Though this was only a mere remake, and Bowser did not really appear in the original game, thus making Bowser's real first appearance in one of the next games Nintendo would release; Super Mario Bros. Mario in Super Mario Bros. This game is the game that made the biggest impact on the aspect of modern Mario games; jump on opponents, beat Bowser and retrieve Princess Peach from him. This is the game truly started it all. At some time between the release of this game, which was 1985, and the release of Donkey Kong, which was 1981, Nintendo must have tossed Pauline aside to be replaced by Princess Peach. It is unknown why, or whether it ties in with the large Mario timeline, as if they broke up, though she never appeared in a game after until Super Mario Odyssey, ''when she returned. Nonetheless, the object was pretty simple; get to Bowser and unite with the princess, right? Not so much. In this game, there are many enemies, levels, areas, and assets. This was also the introduction to the Mario upgrades, which included mushrooms and fireflowers. Once Mario defeated Bower for good, Peach and Mario would unite and peace would be held in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario franchise has finally made it out of arcade games. This is when the Mario franchise really started to build. Mario in ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Although Super Mario Bros. 2 was part of the franchise, it had little, if not, no impact on the games that Nintendo produces today. However, Super Mario Bros. 3 did. Mario was back with new upgrades, new enemies, and new places to conquer and explore. Bowser was back with the princess, and Mario was back on a quest to save her. This game also introduced seven new characters known as the Koopalings. Mario could now fight more than one different boss in a game. Each Koopaling would wield a magical wand and steal the royal key from one of the seven; transforming that king into a helpless creature, as well as guarding one of the seven worlds, in which Mario would have to beat them to progress to the next world. After Mario has beaten all seven of the Koopalings as well as Bowser, Mario and Peach would reunite and peace would return once again. Mario in Super Mario World Super Mario World was definitely the biggest game Nintendo has released at the time; with new characters, enemies, and a whole new quest and world for Mario to conquer. Of course Bowser captured princess Peach again, and the Koopalings were back in their own separate castles, but a new character emerged, Yoshi. Yoshi claimed to be a dinosaur whose friends were trapped in magical eggs by, who else but, Bowser. Mario and Yoshi united as one force, as Yoshi could assist Mario in many ways, and together Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi free princess Peach and all of Yoshi's friends, defeat the Koopalings and Bowser, and restore peace to Dinosaur Land. This game was one of the biggest advances in Mario's massive franchise, as it first introduced secret worlds, large shortcuts, and of course the lovable dinosaur Yoshi. Mario in Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 was different that any of the other Mario games that Nintendo has released. For one, it had a whole different concept of how to beat a level and progress, but the big thing was that this game was 3D. Yeah, 3D. That was BIG. Real big. This game received massive widespread critical acclaim for being very unique and very well written. The story was that Bowser kidnapped princess Peach and the Toads and put them in magical painting worlds. Mario must enter those worlds and collect 6 power stars from an area to progress to the next, in which he must collect 6 more. After conquering each area, Mario would fight and defeat Bowser, freeing Peach and the toads, as well as restoring peace to the land once more. As said before, this was the first 3D game Nintendo released at the time, in which this game would greatly influence the modern 3D Mario games we play today, as well as the next game Nintendo released; Super Mario Sunshine. Mario in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario was back in New Super Mario Bros. The name states it all, this was basically a remake of the original Super Mario Bros. Mario was back in a 2D side - scrolling game, back with his original power-ups, and back with princess Peach captured again. However, Bowser was not held responsible this time, instead, it was Bowser Jr., Bowser's son first introduced in Super Mario Sunshine. Everything was stunning new, reanimated. All the enemies, characters, an power-ups were all modified and restored to the best of the graphics of the time. This game started the Mario series that included New Super Mario Bros. U, New Super Luigi U, and New Super Mario Bros 2. All these games upgrading everything to remind us of the good old days with ''Super Mario Bros. ''Another great addition to the franchise.Category:Mario Franchise Character Category:Nintendo Character Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Male